Her Red-bellied Sea Slug
by blottyparchment
Summary: Someday, he would ask her to be his real family. A Nagi no Asukara story. TsumuguxChisaki. Part 2 Updated. Completed.
1. Her Red-bellied Sea Slug 1 of 2

Her Red-bellied Sea Slug

_Someday, he would ask her to be his real family._

Timeline: After the 5-year timeskip, a little before the events that lead to Hikari's awakening in Episode 15. Chisaki visits Tsumugu's university.

* * *

The fluorescent lights blinked to life and illuminated the room in brightness. The credits rolled, meaning that the hour and a half-long film finally ended. At the front, the Film Studies professor reminded the class to turn in their essays by Friday, so they had one week to write their impressions about the film.

As students slowly emptied the room, Tsumugu remained in his seat, suddenly remembering that he had a paper due today for one of his major subjects, and rummaged through his backpack in search of it. Somewhere, A vague recollection of seeing that very brown envelope on top of the shoe rack in the foyer back at home flickered in his consciousness.

Tsumugu's brow furrowed just the slightest at the memory. "Have I left it at home?"

By _home, _Tsumugu meant Oshiooshi. It was one of those weekends that he spent in his hometown.

"Kihara-kun? Are you heading to the lab now?" Tsumugu's blockmate, Kazama Saitou, asked. He happened to be taking the same elective as Tsumugu.

Tsumugu opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a chorus of male voices, solemn and reverent, "_O we offer you, o glittering sea..._"

For the briefest moment, Tsumugu experienced a vivid flash of rainbow-colored flags being waved vigorously, of the _dum-dum-dum _of drums, of fishermen boats being tousled by the tumultous and violent sea, of plunging into its darkest depths...

"What's that sound?" Kazama wondered. He squinted his eyes and homed in on Tsumugu's backpack, then Tsumugu spiraled back into reality to realize that it was only his cellphone's ringtone.

Tsumugu picked up the phone without pausing to check the caller ID. He hardly received calls, so he did not recognize the ringtone immediately. There were also only very few people who knew his number.

"Tsumugu?" a gentle, feminine voice spoke on the other line.

"Chisaki," Tsumugu responded. He did not miss the curious look Kazama shot at him.

"I think you left your research at home. When is it due?"

"Yeah, I did. The deadline's today. I can't reprint it because I also left the soft copy there."

Chisaki took a while but Tsumugu could almost feel, _hear_ her smiling as she said, "Oh Tsumugu, you can be forgetful sometimes."

Tsumugu was silent, so Chisaki took it as her cue to continue. "I just came back from visiting grandpa in the hospital. I was about to put away my shoes, when I found it lying on top of the shoe cabinet. I can bring it over to you, if you like."

"Are you sure? It's almost a three-hour train ride. What about your classes?"

Again, a smile. "I'm done for today. It's fine. I'll be fine. Besides, I still got the directions you jotted down for me, so you don't need to worry about me getting lost on my way there," she assured.

"...Alright. Take care, then. Text or call me when you arrive."

"Okay. See you!"

"See you."

As soon as Tsumugu hung up the phone, Kazama launched a missile of questions. "Who's _Chisaki_? Your girlfriend from your hometown? Is she coming to pay you a visit today?" He had a monkey grin plastered on his face.

"Chisaki's not my girlfriend," Tsumugu replied succinctly, as he replaced his phone in his backpack, shouldered the strap, and headed for the door. Kazama trailed after him eagerly and did not at all lay the topic to rest on their way to the lab.

"C'mon, Kihara-kun! Is that all you've got to say? I'm dying of curiosity here, man! Spill!" At this point, they were just outside the lab.

Tsumugu halted right before the door and as he laid his hand on the door knob, turned slightly towards Kazama and stated unwaveringly, neither face nor voice betraying any emotion, "She's family. That's all there is to it."

Kazama shook his head as he went in after Tsumugu. He was not convinced. Definitely.

There were already a few lab members inside. Tsumugu and Kazama's professor and adviser, Dr. Satoru Mihashi, glanced up from the materials he was studying. "Oh, good! You're here, Tsumugu-kun."

"Kihara-kun's meeting with a girl from home," Kazama announced smugly without preamble.

That was enough to stop everybody in their tracks. Natsuki Aihara, one of the senior members, turned away from the monitor and said, "So, there _is _a girl. No wonder you turned down so many meet-ups. You're going to break even more hearts once this gets out." Natsuki exhaled rather exaggeratedly.

It was true he did not join meet-ups and group dates and when he did, he acted like the perfect gentleman but nothing more. He _never _exchanged numbers, so second dates did _not _happen. Tsumugu did not tell much about himself, only that he hailed from one of the coastal towns. He was a stoic but earnest young man who showed vast knowledge about the sea villages, because apparently, he heard a lot of stories from the seafolk themselves. These facts aside, Tsumugu was a complete mystery.

Lab work was dropped for the moment in favor of Tsumugu's "love life" which they truly found of more interest. Another senior teased, "Is she coming to the university? Introduce her to us! Eh, eh?"

The others chimed in agreement yet Tsumugu disregarded them, only crossed the room and faced the professor nonchalantly. "You wanted something, professor?"

The professor looked amused. He was intrigued too and sorely tempted to continue what Kazama sparked, but against better judgement, decided to focus back on the more serious matters. "Ah, yes. Tsumugu-kun, I want you to have a look at these. It's the last five years' comparative record of the deep current patterns of the bodies of waters surrounding our islands. The data was transmitted from different research labs throughout Japan."

Just like that, Tsumugu and the professor slipped into a serious discussion. The rest of the lab members exchanged looks. Never before have they seen the professor so keen on having an assistant participate in his research. The significant and drastic climate changes happening in concurrence with the hibernation of all sea villages across continents was unprecedented, without a doubt. In the beginning, scientists and researchers studied them as two separate phenomena but eventually, they began to question. Did the acceleration of the ice age cause the seafolk to undergo a state of deep sleep or vice versa? The scientific community began to invest a deeper interest in the sea people and the phenomenon surrounding their habitat.

However, substantial information on the sea villages (The total population of purebred sea people who lived on land only amounted to a few thousands. There was plenty more of diluted blood.) was scarce, mostly anecdotal, without much scientific proof. In fact, there was an ongoing debate whether Seafolk Studies should belong to the natural sciences as part of Marine Biology or integrated into Anthropological Studies, as a social science. Professor Mihashi believed it should be a little bit of both approaches. Although his dilemma was not the lack of resources as much as the lack of people who shared even half of his idealogy, his passion. But with the involvement of Tsumugu Kihara, a promising freshman, he was finally making some headway.

For merely a few seconds, Tsumugu's eyes flitted to his wristwatch. _11:15am. _Chisaki would probably arrive around half past two in the afternoon, including the travel time from train station to university. She would likely take her lunch during the train ride.

Tsumugu shifted in his seat to be more comfortable while sifting through the professor's data. The professor was fully occupied with some dossiers that he had been immersed in his own little world for a while now. This was much of how Tsumugu's college life was defined. He attended about three hours of classes in the morning and two in the afternoon. The time in between was spent in the lab. The professor, who only taught two classes, Tsumugu's and a graduate class, spent an even greater deal in the lab. Kazama suspected he slept a lot in the lab, seeing that the closet contained more than coats and jackets.

Today, however, was a bit different for Tsumugu. He was unaware that he had been stealing subtle glances at his watch every other minute until he caught himself checking the time and it displayed, _2:30pm. _As casually as possible, he fished out his phone and placed it on the table.

"Tsumugu-kun, you're from Oshiooshi, right? It's close to the sea village, Shioshishio. I was thinking, it would be the perfect opportunity to do some field work there, since it's the nearest one from here," the professor was telling Tsumugu.

Tsugumu was staring at the phone, half listening to the professor, when his phone went _brrrrr-brr, _dancing a few centimeters closer to the edge of the table. Like a taut fishing line, everybody latched their eyes unto the source of the sound, Tsumugu's head bowed over his phone as he quietly read the text message.

"Tsumugu-kun?"

"Sorry, professor. I have to go out for a bit." Tsumugu pushed back his chair to stand up.

The professor blinked, taken aback. "Okay..."

Pocketing his phone, he made his way out, followed closely by watchful eyes. "He's off to meet with _her_, isn't he?" his ears picked up before the door clicked shut. He exited the science building and walked at a steady pace in the direction of the main university lane. As soon as he reached the long stretch of pavement lined with white-dusted maple trees, he began to slow down to a crawl to scout carefully for a shade of cobalt.

"Tsumugu," floated off a very soft voice from behind.

At the sound of his name, Tsumugu twisted around and there she stood, smiling. He retraced his steps as she moved to meet him halfway.

"Sorry to make you come all the way here."

Chisaki shook her head lightly, mouth still turned up. "It's okay, really. It's been a while since I've traveled to the city, so this is like a breather for me."

"We used to go together," Tsumugu commented so quietly. He was staring at empty space, almost as if he was only talking to himself.

Chisaki inhaled shallowly, eyes veering to the side and up, then she loosened her breath, eyes falling to the ground. "It can't be helped. You're learning about oceanography all the way here, while I'm staying at home, studying nursing and taking care of grandpa. Of course, I would have to learn to be on my own for some of the time."

Chisaki lifted her gaze to find Tsumugu studying her intensely with those aureate eyes that could pierce the soul.

"Tsumugu? Something wrong?"

A few more seconds passed, then Tsumugu turned away from her. "No, it's nothing."

Chisaki knew not to insist any further, so she just handed over the envelope. "Here."

"Ah, thanks," he murmured, taking a quick peep at the contents. "I have to go submit this, but I might take more than an hour because I still have one more class. Do you want to wait at my dorm? I can take you there."

Chisaki fidgeted in her place and bit her lips inwardly a little. Then she met Tsumugu's eyes like she had made up her mind, admitting sheepishly, "Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to see your lab."

Tsumugu's eyes widened very subtly. But eventually, he conceded. "I don't mind."

* * *

"He's taking a while," remarked Kazama, not for the first time.

Natsuki waved a dismissive hand, eyes still trained on the monitor. "Settle down. It's only been like ten minutes, Saitou. The campus is quite big, you know. If I knew any better, it's almost like you're expecting Kihara to bring over his visitor. By the way, when are you going to make yourself useful and do research on oceans, _not _on your neighbors?"

"But aren't you burning to-"

_Ka-chak _sounded the door as it spread open. All eyes snapped in that direction but interest quickly evaporated, when it was only the professor coming back from finding relief.

"You were saying, Saitou?" Natsuki raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Nothing! Let me help you out on that, Miss Aihara!" Kazama bellowed soldier-like all of a sudden, catching everybody off guard. Dr. Mihashi, who was about to sit down, doubled over and almost missed his seat by an inch.

"I will work hard to meet your expectations!" continued Kazama. He was so into the mood he did not hear someone entering the lab, that when he revolved, both parties recoiled in surprise.

"Whoa!" Kazama yelped, his reaction part surprise, part awe when the most beautiful cerulean-haired woman wearing a white, knee-length sundress walked in, commanding the attention of the entire room.

Chisaki stared confoundedly at Kazama while Tsumugu instinctively placed himself bodily in between Chisaki and Kazama, if one was observant enough.

Kazama switched moods as quick as a finger snap. "May I have the pleasure of knowing who this lovely woman is?"

"Chisaki Hiradaira," the stoic Tsumugu introduced grudgingly or did Kazama just imagine it?

Tsumugu added, in a take-it-as-you-may manner, "She's living at my grandfather's house in Oshiooshi."

Chisaki stepped sideways and forward, bowing at the waist. "Nice to meet you."

"Professor Mihashi," Tsumugu said. "I need to go to class. Can Chisaki stay here in the meantime?"

From his chair, the professor nodded and smiled. "Of course. It's no problem at all. Hello there, Chisaki."

Sensing she was welcomed, Chisaki returned the greeting. "Hello, Professor."

Kazama cleared his throat, at which, heads turned. "Allow me to introduce myself." He gestured grandly to himself. "My name is Kazama Saitou-"

_Bop!_

"Ow!"

"Please excuse this fool. He doesn't know when to quit, so he always needs reminding," intervened a tall redhead. "I'm Natsuki, by the way." She shook hands with Chisaki.

"Miss Natsukiii!" whined Kazama, nursing the tiny lump that had formed on the back of his head.

Natsuki had taken to scrutinizing Chisaki's face. She shuffled nervously until Natsuki realized it and smiled apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, I can't help notice that you have such pretty eyes. They're the color of the sea."

Chisaki blushed faintly. "Thank you."

"Sea-blue eyes..." Natsuki trailed off. "Could it be...?"

"A seafolk!?" interjected Kazama. "_Kihara-kun's _seafolk!"

"Wha-!?" Chisaki could feel her cheeks growing hotter. "T-tsumugu's seafolk?" she stammered. The people started swarming around her like enchanted bees flitting and buzzing that she was much too overwhelmed.

"Wow, I've never met a seafolk before!"

"How do you breathe underwater? Doesn't the water come into your mouth when you open it?"

"Do seafolk ever drown? I heard that babies can swim from the moment they are born."

In a short instance, the room transformed into one of full-fledged sea village enthusiasts, the professor being the biggest one, apparently. "I see. So this explains how Tsumugu-kun knows so much about the nature of sea folks. He didn't mention he was living with one!"

At that moment, Chisaki's eyes skimmed through the circle of people to discover Tsumugu standing on the very outskirts, an unreadable expression on his visage.

"So, your ena really does sparkle! Can I touch it?"

Chisaki's attention was reeled back to the center as the sudden feel of somebody running a finger down her arm made her flinch, then stiffen visibly. The ena on Chisaki's arm glinted like the wink of precious gemstones, like brilliant diamonds suffused in light. It made one hold his or her breath to witness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The perpetrator, one of the younger lab members, bowed profusely at her misdeed. "It was so tempting to touch it. I'm so sorry, really!"

"It's okay." Chisaki held up her hand to placate the girl.

"But let me say, your ena's very beautiful. I wish I had those."

Chisaki relaxed. "Thank you."

Right then, Professor Mihashi seemed to have jolted awake like a dormant engine rumbling to life. "Oh my! Where are my manners? So rude of me to make our guest stand so long. Please, I insist! Do make yourself comfortable." _Screeech _went the chair as it scraped the floor. The professor pushed Chisaki towards it. "Please sit down!"

"Oof," grunted Chisaki a little, plopping forcefully on the seat as heavy hands pushed her down. She craned her neck and caught a glimpse of Tsumugu between a gap in the crowd. His baleful eyes never strayed away from her. He grew to become a presence that had been so constant in their five years together. Others would probably not notice it, but there were telltale signs of the corners of Chisaki's mouth forming the slightest 'u' of a smile, meant for Tsumugu alone. She mouthed three syllables, "_I'm okay." _

However, its effect on the quiet man was adverse.

Tsumugu was transported to that day in Spring when he left for the city. Chisaki had accompanied him to the train station. After having purchased a ticket, Tsumugu hefted the duffel bag higher on his shoulder and inserted the card into the slot to pass through the turnstile. A few steps in and he halted, spun about to take a look at Chisaki standing on the other side.

Tsumugu was a man of few words but five years taught Chisaki to read him - his thoughts, emotions, actions. She was not omniscient everytime and there was still much she needed to decipher, but she could at least understand when he was thinking of her. This was one of those.

They exchanged stares for several moments until Chisaki broke away first, saying tenderly, "_Don't worry. I'm okay." _She waved at Tsumugu with a smile that felt a little hint lonely, almost like her words really meant, _"Don't go away."_

1 of 2 / End

* * *

Wow. Last time I wrote a fanfic must have been 2005-ish, so I'm quite rusty, pardon me, lol. I just got into Nagi no Asukara so much. I was especially drawn to Tsumugu and Chisaki's relationship. That five-year gap leaves so much to the imagination. There's plenty of Japanese fan-written stories compared to English, so I wanted to write something, a drabble or oneshot, at least, but before I knew it, I've reached eight pages typing little bits of paragraphs whenever I have spare time and I'm still far from the point where I want to conclude the story. So, I've split it into parts. Hope you enjoyed part one! Reviews are very much appreciated and might inspire me to write more. :)


	2. Her Red-bellied Sea Slug 2 of 2

Her Red-Bellied Sea Slug (Part 2)

Seafolks or more aptly, seafolks who adapt to land dwelling, were creatures of habit, Tsumugu learned from having lived for several years with not just one, but two of such origin.

No matter how many decades have gone by, the rife whiff of the sea still clung stubborn as barnacles to his grandpa's entire being. He had a scent distinct from fishermen who smelled of the cloying odor of raw fish. When Tsumugu was younger and had just moved into Grandpa Isamu's house, he could not quite describe what the old man smelled of. It was not, by any means, a bad smell. It was a little after three months when Isamu first brought the then nine-year old Tsumugu out on the sea in his well-used tugboat. It took the younger Kihara a while to figure out that the perpetual frown etched onto the older Kihara's facial features did not always translate to disapproval or displeasure. A crumpled brow and a grimace would mean that the old man was being contemplative. A scowl succeeded by a swift downward motion of the head was really a sign of encouragement.

Hence, when Tsumugu attempted to follow his taciturn grandfather into his fishing vessel and received naught but a frown and a nod before returning to the task of untying the boat from the dock, Tsumugu interpreted it as an invitation to step on deck. He had yet to grow sea legs, so every slight tilt and toss of the sea vessel caused him a tad dizziness. He could feel the churning of the waves underfoot, as he managed to lean on the steel bars for support and navigated the path to the old man, who had moved to stand at the helm. The ancient motor chugged along and soon, the boat was knifing through the blue waters. Tsumugu focused on Isamu's ramrod-straight back from his vantage point. A moment later, that very same back pivoted and Isamu now met eye-to-eye with Tsumugu. "Hrgh." He emitted a low, gruff sound characteristic of grumpy old people, yet Tsumugu somehow understood it to mean, "Well, boy? What are you waiting for? Come closer!" Gruff as he was, Isamu was not indifferent.

Treading cautious steps, Tsumugu made to join his grandpa at the helm. The tugboat picked up speed, cool sea breeze brushing his cheeks and assaulting his olfactory nerves.

Then and there, young Tsumugu hit an epiphany.

It was inexplicable and inconceivable, even; it was overwhelming, but grandpa smelled of salt, brine, seaweed, kelp, sand, seashells, and the beach altogether. His grandfather _was _essentially the sea and its shore.

That was not the last time Tsumugu would experience it as Isamu taught him the trade and the young Kihara proved himself to be a reliable fishing partner, despite his age. Day after day, year after year, Isamu Kihara – wearing his frown like he wore his cap, that is, always – would be out on the sea and its briney scent he bore.

There were instances when Tsumugu witnessed a different side to his grandpa. The old man would stand unmoving in the yard, his gaze directed seaward, facial features smooth and relaxed. He was not smiling, nor was he frowning. He exuded a melancholic and wistful air, staying like that for a few minutes until minutes seemed to bleed into hours, until the fiery orange sun dipped into the sea and the pale moon climbed up and took over.

"Grandpa…?" Tsumugu, twelve years of age at the time, called out tentatively. "Won't you come inside? You'll catch a cold."

Gradually, as if he had reached the conclusion of a long dream, Isamu stirred from his position, before he finally turned away from the sea and trudged back to the patio, where his grandson awaited him patiently.

Years later, Tsumugu recognized that same yearning and unrest in another pair of aquamarine eyes. On days when they went home together, Chisaki would frequent the breakwater, finding a spot to sit and dangle her stocking-clad feet, the zephyr tugging cerulean locks of hair loose on particularly windy days. He stayed behind at a distance as that familiar sea scent wafted to his nostrils, Chisaki's own sea scent. Other times, when Tsumugu went home later than Chisaki and he would take the route along the seawall, he would sight her solitary figure on the beach. She would either be perched delicately on the outcrop of rocks as the waves slapped the boulders and sprayed her with saltwater, or she would be treading the white sand barefoot, while her shoes, stockings, and school bag were stashed away somewhere. The tide would _swoosh _in and seawater would reach up to her ankles, yet the ena on her skin would just as easily absorb it. In broad daylight, the ena glittered as if she was wearing a skin studded with a thousand sequins.

Tsumugu's voice caught in his throat, gazing at her, who was always, always gazing at the vast blue sea, entranced, like she was waiting for something or some_one_, yet at the same time, _something _was also preventing her from throwing herself into the depths of the water. _Something_ was keeping her moored to land. Tsumugu could see and sense that conflict within her from Chisaki's expression and manner she was not even aware of.

There was an innate desire in their kind, Chisaki and his grandfather's, that despite years of living above, _something_, whether it was in their bones or blood or both, would forever tether them to their first home, the sea. Tsumugu resonated strongly with the feeling, because the same siren call beckoned to him, because the same seafolk blood also ran deep in his veins.

* * *

Tsumugu touched the doorknob and was about to twist it, only to pause at the mention of his name.

"I see. So, you were adopted by Tsumugu-kun's grandfather after the sea villages' hibernation. It must have been tough for you to be separated like that from your family and friends." The voice was Professor Mihashi's. Tsumugu's whole body pricked up in anticipation, listening.

Tsumugu did not have visual confirmation, but he grasped that she was shaking her head. "Not really," she ventured. "Yes, it was difficult at first and if it weren't for Tsumugu and grandpa's support, I would really feel stranded on land. But they took me in and gave me a second home and family. It's enough for now."

Tsumugu's face fell, despite Chisaki's words. _It's enough for now_ meant she was wanting for more, that she would only truly be happy and contented if she could be reunited with her family and friends. If she had a choice, she would rather much prefer her underwater home over her current land living, _if _she had a choice. This would never be enough for her no matter how much time passed, Tsumugu knew. He dropped his hand to his side, clenching it into a fist.

"Is your ena okay?" Tsumugu heard the professor ask, concerned. "Do you need some saltwater?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine, Professor."

"Okay, but please do let me know if you feel any discomfort."

"Thank you," she reiterated.

"You know, Hiradaira-san, there's a pharmaceutical company developing a kind of energy drink made especially for sea people. Its properties are said to help you retain the salinity content of your body so that you'll last more without the constant need to hydrate your skin."

"That's interesting."

"I heard," Professor Mihashi lowered his voice to a confidential whisper. "They're naming it, _Mermaid's Potion_."

Muffled peals of laughter elicited forth from Chisaki. "Manaka would love it. Kaname wouldn't mind and _might _try it, but Hikari would definitely reject it because of the name-" Chisaki cut off abruptly in the middle of her sentence. In his mind's eye, Tsumugu could picture her with her chin drooping to her chest, staring at her hands in her lap. "But of course, they're not here." In that moment, she had voiced out one of the thoughts she would not confide in him.

Tsumugu tightened his fist for some time before he slowly unclenched it. At long last, he turned the doorknob, determined to enter the room. Heads turned at the sound of the door, Chisaki's and Professor Mihashi's. The room was devoid of other occupants, as most of the students and lab associates either had classes or commitments.

Chisaki smiled at his return and accosted him in the most natural way, "Tsumugu, welcome home."

"I'm back," replied Tsumugu without much thought.

At this innocuous but most compelling exchange of words, the professor glanced from Tsumugu to Chisaki and back.

Chisaki realized her slip and covered her mouth as she gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. It just came to me out of habit."

Tsumugu acted like nothing happened and walked towards Chisaki. He deposited his bag on the table, and then stood by her chair, staring mutely at her. Chisaki did not expect him to blurt, "Are you okay?"

Chisaki's eyes grew wide. Her lips were slightly parted, the question of how he knew left unspoken. She was entrapped by his probing amethyst orbs. Chisaki was not particularly closed off, but she always tiptoed around any topic pertaining to _that _day when, against her wishes, her ties to her former life were severed due to an act of nature or was it more of an act of God? Everytime she was reminded of this, followed by transcient memories dredged up from her past, her heart would seize and crumple. Tsumugu and his grandfather understood what she was going through. He did not offer much in the way of words or actions, but Tsumugu never left her side during those five years. He was her life preserver, never letting her wade astray and keeping her buoyed above water. After what felt like eternity, Chisaki found her voice and the right words to say. "I'm okay now."

It was all Tsumugu needed to know.

Tsumugu turned to acknowledge Professor Mihashi who seemed to have ceased existing inside the room just moments ago. "I'm sorry, professor. Is it okay if I knock off early today? I have to take Chisaki back to the station."

"Sure, it's no problem. We can continue anytime, Tsumugu-kun."

"Chisaki? Shall we go now?"

"Mm." Chisaki nodded in assent and pushed herself up from the seat. She bowed respectfully to the professor. "Dr. Mihashi, thank you for your hospitality. I enjoyed my visit."

"Oh, no. It was a great pleasure to meet you, Hiradaira-san! I'm hoping Tsumugu might take me along to Oshiooshi to do some research, so it'll be my turn to visit then." The professor gave Chisaki a conspiratorial wink.

Chisaki went along and returned the favor with a wink of her own. "That'll be wonderful! I'll be sure to prepare a warm welcome."

Tsumugu finished storing his items in his bag and lifted the pack off the table. He made for the exit, Chisaki following his lead. However, by some coincidence, when Tsumugu opened the door, Kazama and Natsuki were standing on the opposite side, Kazama in the act of clutching the door knob. In his other hand, he was gripping a recyclable plastic bag.

"Oh? You're leaving already?" Natsuki asked. "We just bought some ready-made food from the commissary. Won't you stay and eat first before going?"

"Thank you for offering," Chisaki said kindly. "But I really must get back by nightfall. I'm a long way from home."

Kazama pulled off his 'regretful' expression. "Aww, that's a shame. I hope you'll find time to come again or maybe, we can go visit–" The freshman did not get to complete his sentence, as Natsuki elbowed him so hard in the ribs he folded over.

Chisaki chuckled, catching his meaning, nonetheless. "Yes, we'd love to have over some visitors."

Kazama and Natsuki stepped aside to let the two pass. Tsumugu allowed Chisaki to go first, but not before she paid one last bow to Kazama, Natsuki, and the professor.

As soon as the pair left the room, Natsuki allowed herself a sigh that was almost dreamy. "Who would've thought that the dark and handsome prince found himself a little mermaid?"

Kazama spit out the coke he was drinking. "Whaaat!" His reaction was less due to his senior's statement and more due to Natsuki herself, who barely made such statements.

_Clack _and then _fizz. _Natsuki had opened her own can of softdrink. She handed another can to the professor. "Well, look at them! It's like they came straight out of the pages of a fairy tale!"

Kazama gulped his coke, astounded. "Wow, Aihara-san. I never pegged you as the type who's into _that._"

Natsuki ignored Kazama. "What do you think, Professor Mihashi?"

The professor immediately recalled a certain scene that his two lab assistants had missed out on earlier. He only remarked, "Well, it's an interesting relationship." And one he would like to know more about, yet he did not say it aloud.

* * *

The train station was a thirty-minute walk away from the university; it took fifteen by bus and twenty by bike, yet Chisaki still insisted on walking. There was ample time for her to make it to the six o' clock train.

The two of them walked together unhurried, basking in sacred silence. It was closely reminiscent of their high school days when they commuted to and fro from school. Sometimes they would converse about the most mundane matters like what to cook for dinner, homework, tests, school events, etc., but mostly, they welcomed silence. After Grandpa Isamu collapsed, their conversations were interspersed with more silent gaps that silence grew to be an indispensable companion.

"I'm glad," Chisaki began. They were currently traversing parallel to a park-cum-playground, passing under the shade of the rustling trees. Distant shouts of zealous children, the _creeeak _of swings and seesaws, the _thump-thump-thump _of basketballs, and _thunk _of baseball bats drifted to them.

Tsumugu glanced sideways at Chisaki.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I'm glad I visited you. From what I heard from Professor Mihashi, even though you don't show it, you seem to vastly enjoy your studies and work in the lab, but then again, it may be the professor being too enthusiastic."

"Oh, definitely," Tsumugu did not hesitate to agree, to which Chisaki burst out giggling, while he chuckled.

"He called you his what was it...?" Chisaki trailed off, tapping her chin lightly, then jabbed her index finger up in the air. "His '_best and brightest assistant'_! Oh, is that a blush I spy on you?" teased Chisaki as she peered up at Tsumugu, who shifted to observe her directly. He looked at her face for a few seconds, and then his eyes traveled downward to her white sundress, down to her stockinged legs, then back to her face. Chisaki was becoming more and more conscious of their close proximity that she started feeling lightheaded, clammy.

"Chisaki?" He was right in front of her, but why did Tsumugu's voice sound so far away?

Tsumugu was now holding her up by the shoulders, calling out her name repeatedly, but she could not hear him no matter how much she strained, like her ears were plugged too tightly. Sights and sounds were dulled until she succumbed to darkness.

The next moment, Chisaki woke up gasping for air, her head breaking out of the water surface. She glanced left and right, throwing herself into a panic when she realized she was in an unknown place. Her vision fell on a familiar tan face and she finally calmed down. "Tsumugu, where am I?"

"In a bathhouse for sea people," answered Tsumugu, who was crouched over her semi-prone, half submerged figure in the shallow pool. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

Bathing pools for seafolks were different from the regular ones because the water was always adjusted to a cool temperature and filled with salt to emulate seawater.

"Oh." Chisaki drank in her surroundings, from the aqua-blue tiles to the walls painted with stylized waves. "Thank you for bringing me here." Her voice bounced off the walls, echoing much like it did when she was underwater. It felt like the slightest semblance of home, her sea home, which lent Chisaki some comfort.

"You fainted while we were walking. I should have immediately taken you here when I noticed that your skin was looking a little dry. Sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I should have said something. How long was I passed out?"

Tsumugu eyed his watch, estimating the time. "Only for about twenty minutes."

"I see." She threaded her fingers through the water, creating small ripples. She was a little engrossed in her thoughts when she registered movement on Tsumugu's part.

"I'll wait outside–"

Chisaki flung out a hand to grip Tsumugu's wrist quite forcefully, bringing Tsumugu to slam his knee hard on the ceramic tiles. A spray of water splashed Tsumugu's side, soaking a portion of his shirt and pants. Tsumugu was stunned.

"No. Stay, please."

Chisaki inclined her head towards Tsumugu and found herself fascinated by the play of light casting a pristine blue and white sheen on his skin. For a moment, it was almost like Tsumugu was underwater with her. Strange, how he seemed to belong. Chisaki also grew aware of her hand touching him that she instantly snatched it back as if electrocuted. She avoided looking at him and resumed stirring the water with her hand.

Tsumugu slid down to Chisaki's height, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet. "Do you know how I once found you dozing in the tub?"

Chisaki began to flush in embarrassment at the implication of his words but Tsumugu added, "With your clothes on, of course."

Chisaki's mouth shaped into an 'o'.

"My first thought when I saw you in that state was that you weren't breathing. I would have rushed in to lift you out of the water, except I remembered at the last moment that you were a sea person and it was normal for you. You looked so peaceful, like you were having a happy dream."

If not for the cold water, Chisaki was sure she would be blushing madly at this point. It was not like he had walked in on her naked. No, it was more than that. That he had seen her during what she considered a private moment, caused her heart to pound erratically. She did not know how to react properly to his words.

"Just now, you had that same appearance, like you were dreaming."

Chisaki hugged her knees to her chest, eyelashes fluttering as she gazed down at the ripples in the water. "I was dreaming of Shioshishio."

"In my dream, my parents, Hikari, Manaka, and Kaname, everybody was awake in the sea village. Manaka and I were exploring the coral reefs in search of red-bellied sea slugs, which are very rare. Then, Hikari, in his usual boisterous self, turned up along with Kaname. His arrival was noisy enough to disturb the fishes, you know, so Manaka would always scold him, while Kaname acted as peacekeeper. Hikari would make it up to Manaka in any way he could think of. This time, he had coaxed Manaka to play hide and seek in the old elementary school. The four of us raced all the way, making a deal that the last one to reach the school building was 'It'. Manaka was left behind. We were waiting for her at the entrance, when Hikari started tormenting her, 'Slowpoke! Slowpoke! Heh, you're It!' Manaka's face scrunched up and fat tears started rolling down her cheeks. She bawled, 'Hi-kun, you bully!' Hikari stepped closer to Manaka and boldly pinched her nose. 'Stop it, you crybaby! I'll volunteer to be It! You better hide well from me or else it will really be your turn to become It!' Then, Hikari grinned that infectious smile of his and soon, we were all laughing until our bellies ached..."

Chisaki fell quiet.

"And what happened next?" gently prompted Tsumugu, who had not spoken a word throughout her narrative.

Chisaki spoke in a pensive tone, "And then, I woke up and realized it was all a dream."

Chisaki cupped water with one palm and let it trickle down, rivulets of water running across her arm and on her knees. "I wonder if there ever will come a day when it'll stop being dreams or illusions."

"It will happen," Tsumugu said, firmly and resolutely. It sounded like a promise he would fulfill for her she did not know how and yet Chisaki could not explain, her heart soaring and swelling, how she believed in him.

Chisaki could only muster, "Mm."

Tsumugu unfolded his legs and got up from the floor. He stretched out his hand towards Chisaki. "Are you ready to go?"

Chisaki regarded Tsumugu for a while and finally leaned on him to rise to her feet. She took in Tsumugu's damp appearance from top to bottom and it dawned on her that she owed him an apology, albeit late. "Oh, Tsumugu. I did that, didn't I? I'm so sorry. "

"It's okay. There's a drying room."

But that did not erase the sorry look on her face even as they left the bath and ended up in the reception area, where the proprietor, a friendly-looking, middle-aged woman, attended the counter. She turned her attention on them. "Is your wife feeling better now?"

"She's oka–"

"Oh, he's not, we're not married–"

They said in chorus.

"_Yet. _We're only engaged," Tsumugu clarified. Chisaki's head whipped to the side, staring at Tsumugu in marked confusion.

"Sit down for a while, okay?" Tsumugu maneuvered an unprotesting Chisaki to the nearest wooden bench. Chisaki vaguely heard the sound of his footsteps going away, then the _chink _of coins being inserted into a slot, the _beep _of a selection being made, and the _ker-thunk_ of the canned drink being spewed out by the vending machine. Footsteps approached her again. "Here, drink this." Chisaki accepted the warm can of coffee milk, disoriented still. "I'll just dry myself off quickly. I'll be right back." He disappeared through another door labeled, "For Drying".

"Your man seems like a sweet guy. I can see that he takes good care of you."

Chisaki had not quite recovered from her daze, but she managed, "Oh. Um, yes."

"But, you know, there's a faster and better way to dry up." The proprietor inferred suggestively.

Chisaki stared blankly, clueless.

"Hugging."

At that, Chisaki's face was tinged a rosy pink, from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.

"Oh come on, dearie. You don't have to be ashamed. I bet you've hugged and more plenty of times. Seafolks like us easily dry, so hugging our kind helps land people dry quickly too."

"I, um. We haven't–" Her mind was in a jumble as Chisaki struggled to form a coherent response, but she was saved by Tsumugu's reappearance.

"Tsumugu," croaked Chisaki, unable to control her blush.

Tsumugu noticed it but did not mention anything and just said, "Sorry to keep you waiting." He crossed the floor to address the woman. "How much is it, Ishibashi-san?"

Mrs. Ishibashi shook her head. "Oh, you don't need to pay, dearie. We already receive generous donations from our sponsors for the upkeep. All we ask for is your continued patronage."

Chisaki regained her normal speech. "Thank you, Ishibashi-san. It's a very nice and relaxing place you have here."

"Why, bless you. Oh, how you two remind me of me and my hubbie from our younger days. Bless his soul!" The middle-aged woman smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. Chisaki also noted then that she had sea-blue eyes.

"We'll be taking our leave now." Tsumugu shrugged on his coat and assisted Chisaki with hers.

"Come again soon!"

Tsumugu and Chisaki came out of the bathhouse and onto the sidewalk. On the outside, the structure was nondescript, designed typically like a regular bathhouse. The only distinguishing mark was a round symbol drawn with blue curvy lines and the words, "Saltwater". Chisaki had been looking it over when she realized that Tsumugu was already walking ahead without her. She jogged to catch up to him. She tried hard to dismiss the question inside her head, yet it neither refused to be asked nor did it want to leave her be. Yet, Tsumugu read her mind and eased it by telling her, "She assumed that we were married. I had to play along or otherwise she wouldn't have let me into the bathing pool unless I'm the same or married to one."

"I couldn't say either that we're siblings or cousins, because–" Tsumugu did not finish, only gestured to his eyes. They were aureate, different from the aquamarine hue of seafolks. It made all the difference in the world.

"Ah," Chisaki murmured in understanding.

"I didn't mean to take liberties."

"I know." She _always _knew, but she could not decide if it was a good or bad thing. "Thank you," she breathed oh-so-quietly and then lapsed into silence for the remainder of the walk.

They made it to the train station half past five, thirty more minutes before the next train bound for Oshiooshi arrived. The sky spread its dim shadow over the city. Chisaki bought her ticket early, but lingered first on one of the benches in the station, sharing a quiescent moment with Tsumugu.

"You haven't drank it," quipped Tsumugu.

Chisaki glanced down at the can she was rubbing between her two palms. "Oh, I'll just drink it on the ride."

Tsumugu's eyes wandered to the vending machine _buzzing_ a low hum and then he rose up, Chisaki watching him pick the same coffee milk drink from the vending machine. He replaced the can in Chisaki's hands with the warm one he just procured.

"Thank you."

Tsumugu nodded, pocketing the other can. Then, there was another pregnant pause before he started with, "I'm sorry–"

"Thank you," interjected Chisaki.

"Huh?" Tsumugu looked questioningly at her, his forehead creased.

"You always say sorry. You don't use 'thank you' enough. You should use it more often. Besides, it feels nicer to receive gratitude and appreciation instead of apologies. Go on. Try it."

Tsumugu pondered on it. He was about to tell her, "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time." It meant a lot of things, like allowing her to journey a long distance just to bring him his belongings, letting her ena dry out to the point of losing consciousness, relying on her to take care of his grandpa who was not even her blood relation, leaving her alone at home, being powerless to bring back the things, people, _person _she loved. It meant _so many_ things. He wanted to do _something _but did not know what and how.

But maybe, he thought, he could begin with this. He decided to give it a try. "Thank you," he ventured, "for coming." Tsumugu turned to face her and was rewarded with that breathtaking, beautiful smile.

Ah, this would do for now.

"You're welcome. That's what family are for, right?"

Tsumugu's features softened that he might as well be smiling. Yes, this would do for now.

"It's almost time," Tsumugu stated when he checked his watch and saw that it indicated five minutes to six. Chisaki nodded and the two of them stood up to move towards the gate.

"Make sure to eat properly, okay?"

"Do bundle up warmly."

"You should mingle more with your college acquaintances. They seem like nice people, even your professor."

"I'll miss you."

"Yeah." It was his only answer.

Chisaki studied his somber face, counting a few seconds before she turned her back, fed the ticket into the machine and pushed through the turnstile.

"Chisaki!" Tsumugu cried out.

From her side of the gate, Chisaki's head swiveled so abruptly almost like she had been anticipating it. Her feet were rooted to the spot as she replied in a hopeful voice, "Tsumugu?"

Tsumugu sucked in his breath. He seemed to be hesitant, a sight something rare. Chisaki urged him by uttering his name again, this time, more carefully, more deliberately. "Tsumugu...?"

"If you miss me," he began, voice low at first, then slowly gathering strength. "You can call me anytime and if I miss you, I'll call you anytime too."

Time seemed to have stopped ticking as Chisaki stared in wonder with bated breath, but soon, time restored its _tick-tick-tick, _then she blinked her eyes and released the breath she was holding. A warm feeling started from the pit of her stomach and worked its way up. She could not suppress the smile erupting on her face, evident too, in the translucent light reflected in her aquamarine eyes and by the pinkish glow on her cheeks. Chisaki was said to blush too easily, however, it was nothing but becoming of her.

"I will."

Underneath her feet, Chisaki felt the rumble of the train pulling into the station. The train _hissed _to a stop, followed by the _whoosh_ of the sliding doors. Chisaki stepped inside, twisting around to catch sight of Tsumugu, waving goodbye to him as he waved back. A few minutes later, the gears kicked into action. The doors slid close, then the train started moving again.

She had only been gone less than a minute, yet he missed her already, his _family_. And he would not stop hoping if, someday, he could ask her to be his real family.

2/2 End

* * *

It's done! It took me more than a week to finish it, but it's done, at last. I thought it would be as long as the first part, but it's like the story just wrote itself and I realize that I've gotten almost 5k words in. I admit that small bit of Tsumugu and Chisaki's domestic life we glimpsed in Episode 17 did help me to write the latter part of the story. I hope I was able to stay as in-character as possible. I'd love to hear from readers.

If I have time, I hope to write a few more oneshots, more on Chisaki's perspective. So, please look forward to it!


End file.
